Vs. Celebi
Vs. Celebi is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 12/9/2018. Story Silver, Dawn and Ben take Ken back into Azalea Town, as they hand him over to Officer Jenny. Jenny: Well, well. I recognize you. You’ve been on our wanted list since you escaped from prison. Ken: (Heavy sigh) And I thought that I was free this time. To think Ariana left me to dry. Silver: (Cautiously) Ariana? Jenny: You’ll have plenty of time to spill your guts at the station. Now come on! Jenny shoves Ken into the back of her police cruiser, as she drives off. Silver looks white as a sheet, as Dawn looks suspiciously. Dawn: That’s the name you’ve mentioned before. Who is she? Silver: (Anxiously) No one. Let’s just keep going. Ben: (Hand to chin) Hold on. Something’s suspicious here. Dawn turns to face Ben. Dawn: I agree. It sounded like he was working with someone instead of alone. Ben: Everything about this is fishy. Remember the “work zone” in the Ilex Forest? They were very determined to keep us out. Dawn: You think that Ken was working with them. Ben: There’s one way to find out. Silver: (Unconvinced) Guys, guys. Do you realize how crazy that sounds? They were just doing their jobs! Ben: Ilex Forest is a national monument, which is protected and allowed to grow and go untouched for the Pokémon living there. There shouldn’t be anything going on that deep into the forest. Dawn: I think this warrants another look. Silver: But, what about your contest? Dawn: I believe we can move swift enough to handle this and get to the contest. If you disagree, you can simply stay behind. Silver: (Hurt) Stay? Dawn: Yes. You have appeared sickish ever since we were last in Goldenrod. So go to the Pokémon Center and rest up. We’ll join up with you later. Silver is about to say something, but know that he’s been defeated. He nods and heads off, looking conflicted. Ben: What was that for? We could use his help. Dawn: Honestly, I do not understand what is happening. But he seems objective to this side quest, so the best thing is to not force him. Now come. We’ve got a forest to inspect. End Scene Dawn and Ben make their way through Ilex Forest, entering a barren portion of the forest. There are no wild Pokémon in the area, as it is eerily quiet. Ghostfreak the Haunter becomes visible, shaking its head. Ben: Nothing, huh? Did you find any workers? Ghostfreak: Haunt. Ghostfreak leads the way, Dawn and Ben following. A Spider Web shoots from trees, trapping Dawn and Ben in it. Dawn screams in disgust, as Ghostfreak turns back to look at them. Dawn: Yeck! Absolutely disgusting! Ben: Ghostfreak, get us out of here! Ghostfreak approaches, as a shadow pulse wave tears through the area from Night Shade. Ghostfreak spots Ariados in the trees, Ghostfreak’s fist glowing with indigo energy. It swings its fist and fires Shadow Punch, striking Ariados. The Ariados scurries and retreats, as Ghostfreak goes towards the Spider Web. It uses its claws to cut through the threads, lowering them down. Dawn is pulling the web off of her, including some in her hair. Dawn: Oh, why? Ben: At least things are getting interesting now. Back at the Pokémon Center, Silver sits in a chair, hands holding his head. Maisy runs in, spotting him. She skips over to him. Maisy: Hi there! Silver: (Uninterested) Hi. Maisy: Grandpa wanted to say thank you. You guys did him a favor by saving the Slowpoke. He’ll make Pokéballs for you guys if you’re still interested. Silver: (Not listening) Yeah, sure. Maisy: (Pouting) Okay, what’s wrong? You’re not listening. Silver: (Sighs) I, I feel like I made a mistake. The others went off to fight, and I feel like I should be there too. But if I go, then I’ll only make things worse. Maisy: Sounds silly. Silver: How so? Maisy: Even if you made a mistake, you can fix it. There’s never anything you can’t fix if you put your mind to it. Silver: But if they figure it out… (He stops, thinking) What if they don’t figure it out? What if I can do it, secretly? Maisy: That sounds better. Now go and help them, mister! Silver nods, as he gets up and takes off running. Maisy lets off an exasperated sigh. Maisy: Boys. Ben and Dawn hide in the bushes, seeing a pathway restricted and blocked off. Dawn: What is in there? Ben: If my Johto knowledge is correct, it’s the Shrine of Celebi. Celebi is legended to be the Voice of the Forest, which is why this forest is protected by the Pokémon Association. Trainers and poachers alike search the forest for the hope of encountering Celebi. Dawn: If these guys want Celebi, they will not succeed. Come on. Dawn gets out of the bushes, when several golden energy stars rain down from above. Ledian flies out, as Ariados appears and fires Night Shade. Ghostfreak appears in front of it and strikes it with Sucker Punch, knocking it back. Ghostfreak then Licks Ariados, stunning it as Ghostfreak floats back. Annie and Oakley come out of hiding. Ben: Well, Annie. This your sister? She’s pretty cute too. Annie: Aw. Nice to see you’re just a sap for a pretty face. Oakley: This is a restricted area. You shouldn’t be here. Dawn: Neither should you! You hired Ken as a distraction so no one would suspect your activities! Oakley: I thought you said they were stupid. Annie: He must’ve blabbed about it. Now, take them out! Dawn: Good luck with that! Butterfree, use Gust! Dawn throws a Pokéball, choosing Butterfree. Butterfree flaps her wings, glowing blue as it lets off a Gust that strikes Ledian. Annie: Ledian, use Swift! Oakley: And Ariados, use Night Shade! Ben: Ghostfreak, use Shadow Punch! Ledian fires Swift, striking Buttefree and knocking her back. Ariados fires Night Shade, as Ghostfreak fires a Shadow Punch through it, both Pokémon taking a hit. Further into the forest, Ariana and Arbok are at the shrine. She has a device set up around it, releasing a pulsing sound wave. Ariana cackles at this. Ariana: Soon, we’ll lure Celebi here. With the power of time, Team Rocket will forever rule! The forest shines blue as the sound waves echo, as if resonating throughout time. A rift occurs in the sky, as a Celebi flies out of it. Celebi: Cele cele! Ariana: Gotcha. Arbok, Glare. Arbok rises in Celebi’s face, catching it off guard. The pattern on its belly glows red, as Celebi sparks with paralysis, stuck in place. An energy field forms around Celebi, trapping it. Ariana: And there we go. Simple as that. Two spirals of dark energy shoot from the forest, the Dark Pulse hitting the energy field source. It is destroyed, as Celebi flees. Ariana scoffs, pointing towards the forest. Arbok fires a Sludge Bomb at the source, forcing Gastly to escape. Ariana: Just those Ghost types the girls were complaining about. Arbok, pursue that Celebi! Arbok slithers into the forest after Celebi, as Ariana scans the area. She holds her position, waiting. Celebi drops below the bushes, sparking with paralysis. It releases blue pulse waves as a bell resonates, the sound waves focusing on itself. The Heal Bell cures Celebi of paralysis, it sighing with relief. Gastly finds Celebi, conversing with Celebi. Arbok appears and Crunches into Gastly from behind, defeating her. Arbok hisses at Celebi, it terrified. Celebi: (Scared) Cele cele! Several energy hearts surround Arbok, hitting it in the face. She is unaffected, as it turns to see Silver and Marowak. Silver: Darn it. I was hoping that would work. Marowak, Bone Rush! Silver returns Gastly as Marowak charges with Bone Rush. She swings her bone repeatedly, Arbok moving back and avoiding the attacks. Arbok’s tail glows with poison energy, striking Marowak with Poison Tail. Marowak skids back, and fires an Ice Beam. Arbok dodges and goes for Crunch. Silver: Skull Bash! Marowak crouches down, a silver aura forming around it. The aura reduces the power of Crunch, as she rams her with Skull Bash. She then strikes Arbok with Bone Rush, knocking her to the ground. Arbok gets out, hissing loudly. Silver backs up towards Celebi, it looking anxious. Silver: I’m sorry, Celebi. I have to go before that woman comes. Is it possible that you can finish it? Celebi: (Determined) Bi! Silver returns Marowak, as he fades into the tree lines. Celebi releases a burst of purple Psychic energy, blasting Arbok back defeated. Ariana arrives, scowling at the development. Celebi lets out sound waves, the sound waves echoing through the forest. Celebi rises up into the air, the rift reforming as it disappears into it. Ariana returns Arbok, disappointed. Dawn: Sudowoodo, Rock Tomb! Ben: Cannonbolt, Rollout! Sudowoodo forms a large boulder, firing it at Ariados. Ariados is hit hard, being blasted back. Cannonbolt the Donphan rolls through Ledian’s Swift attack, leaping and ramming it. Ledian hits the ground as Cannonbolt rolls back and strikes it again. Annie and Oakley scowl as their walkie talkie beep repeatedly. Oakley: Full retreat. Annie: Aww! I wanted to crush them! Annie and Oakley return their Pokémon, as they disappear into the trees. Dawn: Come back! Ben: They must’ve gotten what they wanted. Come on! Ben and Dawn return their Pokémon, charging down the restricted area. They arrive at the shrine, with no one else there. A rift forms, Celebi coming out and floating right in front of them. Ben: It’s Celebi! Awesome! (Ben pulls out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. This Pokémon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it has appeared. Dawn: Phenomenal! No wonder this forest is so overgrown! It is the sign that Celebi protects it. Ben: Yeah. I wonder why it came out now? The threat must’ve passed. Dawn: I suppose so. Celebi, it is an honor to have met you. Celebi: Cele cele! Celebi forms a rift and disappears into it. Dawn gives off a sigh of relief. Dawn: I do not know how much we helped, but it feels good. Ben: It always feels good to help out. Now, let’s get back to Silver. That evening, they make it back to the Pokémon Center, with Silver sitting in wait. He spots them and stands immediately, going over to them. Silver: You’re back! How’d it go? Are you okay? Dawn: We are perfectly fine. We got to meet the mythical Celebi. It is such a shame that you missed it. Silver: Yeah, it is. Listen, I’m sorry about earlier. I just, Dawn: Don’t. I understand that you are your own person, and that sometimes you are not at your best. And when this occurs, your judgement gets clouded. I hope you used this time to rest up to be ready for travel tomorrow. Silver: Heh. Of course. Dawn: In that case, I believe I’m going to retire for the night. Dawn does a slight bow, as she walks off. Ben watches her go, then looks harshly at Silver. Ben: You may fool her, but you can’t fool me. I know exactly why you didn’t go. Silver: (Defensively) And why’s that? Ben doesn’t respond, instead walking off. Main Events * Ken is officially arrested, and reveals he had been hired by Team Rocket. * The group stops Ariana, Annie and Oakley from obtaining Celebi. * Ben reveals his hostility and suspicion of Silver. * Ben's Ghostfreak is revealed to know Lick. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Officer Jenny * Maisy Villains * Ken * Team Rocket ** Ariana ** Annie ** Oakley Pokémon * Gastly (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Butterfree (Dawn's) * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Ghostfreak the Haunter (Ben's) * Cannonbolt the Donphan (Ben's) * Arbok (Ariana's) * Ledian (Annie's) * Ariados (Oakley's) * Celebi Trivia * The Celebi that appeared here is the same one that appeared in Vs. Rui. Celebi travels through time and through different forests and can appear simultaneously throughout the world. * Ben reveals his suspicions about Silver, implying he knows he's helping Team Rocket. * Originally, Silver was going to confront Ariana directly while the others battled. This was changed so it didn't seem like he was breaking his agreement with Archer. * Due to Silver not paying attention to what Maisy said, the group won't be obtaining any Apricorn Pokéballs. * This marks the first time that Ken has appeared in more than one episode in a series. Even if it was a minor role with him being arrested. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket